


Magic and Science

by NaokoNamikaze



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic and Science, Multi, Other, Teen Pregnancy, fem-Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would happen to the pack if Stiles hadn't been around for most of their troubles???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Szczęsnya is pronounced "sh CHEZ nee a" it means Lucky, fortunate in Polish. (I think). Just a couple of updates to the story.

ONE  
The first thing John Stilinski noticed when he saw his daughter Szczęsnya the morning after she had been beaten up was the thin lines that ran down her hands and arms. The lines were scars, some of which were newer than the rest.

The second thing was that she was exhausted and he didn’t believe that it was being caused by school... at least not entirely alone. He believed it had more to do with the fact that her best friend, Scott McCall had started to act differently... especially since becoming a werewolf.

He sighed but he knew what he had to do.

X-X-X

Derek Hale frowned as he heard a car coming down the road towards his house. His frown deepened when he caught the scent of the Stilinski boy.

Yes, the kid had been helpful in convincing Scott to join his pack but he wasn't wanted here... not anymore. He was simply too... too different... Derek didn't know how to deal with him or the fact that he had always smelt familiar.

So he decided to tell the kid when he got there to stay away. And he did... in the harshest way possible...

"You are not Pack and never will be. Leave."

X-X-X

Phil Coulson was both surprised and angered to hear from his brother. It seemed that there had been some trouble in their town and his niece had gotten mixed up in it and was now hurting.

He spoke to Nick Fury and arranged for Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton to accompany him to Beacon Hills, California, in order to talk with his remaining family in an effort to reconnect with them.

X-X-X

Scott McCall sighed as he stared into Allison Argent's eyes. "I love you, Allison. Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"We could go to the pool with the others, have a pack bonding day." Allison said with a smile. "Besides that way my parents can't get angry with us."

Scott nodded with a goofy smile.

X-X-X

Szczęsnya Stilinski smiled as she sat at the kitchen table with her Uncle Phil, her dad and two of her uncle's colleagues Natasha and Clint. 

"So basically, I am being invited to stay with you in New York Uncle Phil? Is that correct?" She asked as they stared at her black eye.

"Yes Nya, so do you want to stay with me for the summer?" Phil asked softly.

"What happened to your eye?" Natasha asked in concern. "Is someone beating you?"

John laughed as Szczęsnya blushed. "No, she hit herself in the face with her lacrosse stick. I watched her do it."

"Dad... Uncle Phil, could you possibly find me a teacher for when I'm with you? I found out I have mum's gift... and the local emissary won't teach me."

Phil simply nodded. "His loss. Do you think you'll be ready to go by Saturday?"

Szczęsnya nodded, "I guess I'll see you then, Uncle Phil."

X-X-X

Erica Reyes looked over at Vernon Boyd in worry as they sat beside Isaac Lahey's hospital bed. They had found him unconscious near the nature reserve. 

Isaac had been the first of the three to be Bitten by Derek in an attempt to strengthen the Pack. Only it had backfired on him as they hadn't liked how he had treated Stiles. All of them had liked him.

"Hey..."

Erica's head shot up as Isaac spoke. "Isaac, thank God... What happened?" She asked stroking his hand. "We were worried."

"I don't know... I think I was hit with a taser." Isaac said softly. "Or something with electricity running through it. I didn't see who did it either as it was dark as well."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key =  
> * * = Other side of a phone conversation.
> 
> *** = Break in scene/ time.

Two

 

Szczęsnya Stilinski was utterly bored. She had completed her holiday assignments a month ago, had written a dozen university level papers for her customers and had even translated her family grimoire from Polish to English to Latin to Japanese and back to English.

 

Phil Coulson sighed as he watched his niece lay on the floor groaning about being bored. “Get a job or an internship then. Or do something constructive.” He said as he stood near the door. “I will call you to check on you. Don’t commit any crimes.”

 

She rolled over to stare at the now shut door. “A job... but where should I look...”

 

***

 

Tony Stark glared at the pile of folders on his desk. “Ms Potts, what is all this?” He asked as he waved his hand at the pile.

 

“Applications for the vacant position. These are the finalists.” Pepper Potts said as she stared at Tony. “You need to make a decision on the successful applicant. Today.”

 

Tony sighed but picked up each of the files. “Have you run checks on each applicant? None have any hidden secrets?”

 

“One does but it isn’t anything illegal. I asked about it and she explained everything.”

 

Tony read each file quickly and finally decided on one. “I want her...”

 

***

 

Erica Reyes frowned as she stood on the doorstep of the Stilinski house. She glanced over at Vernon Boyd in confusion. “It doesn’t smell right... like something is missing...”

 

“But what could be missing?” Boyd asked as he stood behind her. “We’re just here to check on Stiles as he hasn’t been at school yet.”

 

Erica nodded as slightly as she knocked on the door. “Hopefully someone is home.”

 

The door opened shortly after to reveal John Stilinski standing there. “Well what do you two want?”

 

“We wanted to see if Stiles was alright? He hasn’t been at school this week.” Boyd said quietly as Erica froze up.

 

John sighed and moved back into the house. “Come in then.”

 

***

Derek Hale frowned as he noticed that Stiles’ scent was missing from Scott McCall’s own scent. He might not have liked the teen but he thought that Scott would have spent some time with his best friend over the summer.

 

But it seemed as if Scott had forgotten about his oldest friend, which was at odds with Derek’s sense of honour. Even though his friends were mostly back in New York, Derek still kept in touch with them.

 

“So you noticed then, Derek.”

 

Derek looked up to see his uncle standing in the doorway. “What do you mean Peter?”

 

“Stiles isn’t in Beacon Hills anymore...”

 

***

 

Phil Coulson sighed as he sat in a New Mexico café to call his niece. It had been a long six months and he was finally going to return home. First there had been the discovery and retrieval of Captain America, then the kidnapping of Tony Stark in Afghanistan and his “miraculous” return two months later, and now the appearance of the Norse gods Thor and Loki who had decided to have a fight on Earth. And he still had to debrief Stark on what had happened in Afghanistan.

 

_*Hey, Uncle Phil, how’s work?*_

 

“Fine, I was just calling to let you know I’ll be home soon.” Phil said softly. “I have one last task to do then I have some time off due, so we can spend some time together if you want.”

 

_*Awesome, I’d love to talk more but I need to get to work. Text me you when your flight gets in, I’ll have food ready... I also have something to tell you when you get here...*_

 

“Alright I will.” Phil hung up the phone slightly concerned about his niece.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of I should continue this or not.


End file.
